Chris Colls
About Colls Chris Colls is an australian photographer, who has been a long-term collaborator with muse Miranda since 2004. They worked together on countless remarkable editorials and campaigns, like David Jones, Royal Albert and Miranda's Kora Organics. His Work With Miranda Editorials Post-22656-0-04737000-1402575538.jpg|'The Edit' ''- June'' (2014) Post-22656-0-04985700-1402575574.jpg|'The Edit' ''- June'' (2014) Ulyb208.jpg|'The Edit' ''- June'' (2014) Post-22656-0-35296800-1402575701.jpg|'The Edit' ''- June'' (2014) OsKhvYX.jpg|'The Edit' ''- June'' (2014) Post-22656-0-96207300-1402575610.jpg|'The Edit' ''- June'' (2014) Post-22656-0-25556400-1409233678.jpg|'The Edit' ''- June'' (2014) Serlin-34617-w1200-h800-f0.jpg|'The Edit' ''- June'' (2014) 0dEqKbv.jpg|'The Edit' ''- June'' (2014) Post-22656-0-99604500-1430026459.jpg|'The Edit' ''- June'' (2014) Post-22656-0-50709600-1399497943.jpg|'Sunday Style' (Australia) - May (2014) Post-22656-0-18464600-1399497609.jpg|'Sunday Style' (Australia) - May (2014) Post-22656-0-10864600-1399497558.jpg|'Sunday Style' (Australia) - May (2014) Post-22656-0-46536300-1399497879.jpg|'Sunday Style' (Australia) - May (2014) Post-22656-0-66272400-1399122856.jpg|'Sunday Style' (Australia) - May (2014) Post-22656-0-96265500-1399127450.jpg|'Sunday Style' (Australia) - May (2014) Post-22656-0-27148800-1399497434.jpg|'Sunday Style' (Australia) - May (2014) Miranda Kerr Chris Colls PS for Sunday Style9.jpg|'Sunday Style' (Australia) - May (2014) Miranda Kerr Chris Colls PS for Sunday Style7.jpg|'Sunday Style' (Australia) - May (2014) Miranda Kerr Chris Colls PS for Sunday Style5.jpg|'Sunday Style' (Australia) - May (2014) Post-22656-0-14772400-1386320840.jpg|'ELLE' (China) - January (2014) Post-22656-0-56622700-1386320812.jpg|'ELLE' (China) - January (2014) Post-22656-0-60760600-1386320922.jpg|'ELLE' (China) - January (2014) Post-22656-0-65431700-1386320777.jpg|'ELLE' (China) - January (2014) Post-22656-0-75152200-1386320890.jpg|'ELLE' (China) - January (2014) Post-22656-0-92830800-1386320715.jpg|'ELLE' (China) - January (2014) Post-76139-0-89306600-1387620306.jpg|'ELLE' (China) - January (2014) Post-22656-0-41109400-1406625971 (1).jpeg|'ELLE' (China) - January (2014) Post-39751-0-29597100-1439378968.jpg|'ELLE' (Japan) - December (2013) 000000000hqdiesel 28229.jpg|'ELLE' (Japan) - December (2013) 000000000hqdiesel 28429.jpg|'ELLE' (Japan) - December (2013) 000000000hqdiesel 28529.jpg|'ELLE' (Japan) - December (2013) 000000000hqdiesel 28729.jpg|'ELLE' (Japan) - December (2013) Post-22656-0-45680400-1366613223.jpg|'Cleo' (Australia) - May (2013) Post-22656-0-66126200-1366612032.jpg|'Cleo' (Australia) - May (2013) Miranda Kerr Cleo May 02.jpg|'Cleo' (Australia) - May (2013) TRU982144.jpg|'Cleo' (Australia) - May (2013) Miranda kerr in style woman of style-2 thumb.jpg|'InStyle' (Australia) - June (2012) 10886 NSIn-StyleMiranda-Kerr1206-02.jpg|'InStyle' (Australia) - June (2012) 10888 NSIn-StyleMiranda-Kerr1206-04.jpg|'InStyle' (Australia) - June (2012) 10889 NSIn-StyleMiranda-Kerr1206-05.jpg|'InStyle' (Australia) - June (2012) 10890 NSIn-StyleMiranda-Kerr1206-06.jpg|'InStyle' (Australia) - June (2012) 10891 NSIn-StyleMiranda-Kerr1206-07.jpg|'InStyle' (Australia) - June (2012) Mira3.jpg|'InStyle' (Australia) - June (2012) IMG_1970.jpg|'Woman's Weekly' (Australia) - April (2012) 12825898 615063691984772 1660881586 n.jpg.d004cdbc71f04452edf6405f10053e4b.jpg|'Woman's Weekly' (Australia) - April (2012) 84f7b794jw1dtwlanxynoj.jpg|'Woman's Weekly' (Australia) - April (2012) Post-22656-0-67765400-1366652055.jpg|'The Sydney Magazine' - March (2012) Post-50167-0-79734300-1360603100.jpg|'The Sydney Magazine' - March (2012) Tumblr lzuqwtBcix1r49h24o1 1280.jpg|'The Sydney Magazine' - March (2012) Tumblr m0tiek8yg81r49h24.jpg|'The Sydney Magazine' - March (2012) 6 screen-shot-2013-06-18-at-33144-pm.png|'The Sydney Magazine' - March (2012) Web1.jpg|'The Sunday Telegraph' - February (2012) Web3.jpg|'The Sunday Telegraph' - February (2012) Web5.jpg|'The Sunday Telegraph' - February (2012) Tumblr m3395kbXMI1r49h24o1 1280.jpg|'The Sunday Telegraph' - February (2012) Web6.jpg|'The Sunday Telegraph' - February (2012) Post-50167-1337525520.jpg|'The Sunday Telegraph' - February (2012) Sundaypic7.jpg|'The Sunday Telegraph' - February (2012) YdCU0CVNi-Q.jpg|'The Sunday Telegraph' - February (2012) J1327307347722594 2.jpg|'Grazia' (Australia) - January (2012) Tumblr m0fqh0OG781qzq8zqo1 r1 500.jpg|'Grazia' (Australia) - January (2012) R1321307405127687 2.jpg|'Who' (Australia) - November (2011) R1321307405127687 1.jpg|'Who' (Australia) - November (2011) M2.jpeg|'Who' (Australia) - November (2011) Post-22656-0-64569500-1340707460.jpg|'Who' (Australia) - November (2011) WHO(11).jpg|'Who' (Australia) - November (2011) Post-39751-0-48887000-1439485903.jpg|'Instyle' (Australia) - November (2011) TR-ACPA-014358 copy.jpg|'Grazia' (Australia) - August (2011) 27 WEBCC2 Grazia Miranda-Kerr 11 08-02-1.jpg|'Grazia' (Australia) - August (2011) TR-ACPA-014346 copy.jpg|'Grazia' (Australia) - August (2011) TR-ACPA-014345 copy.jpg|'Grazia' (Australia) - August (2011) TR-ACPA-014344 copy.jpg|'Grazia' (Australia) - August (2011) TR-ACPA-014343 copy.jpg|'Grazia' (Australia) - August (2011) TR-ACPA-014342 copy.jpg|'Grazia' (Australia) - August (2011) TR-ACPA-014341 copy.jpg|'Grazia' (Australia) - August (2011) R25egh.jpg|'Grazia' (Australia) - August (2011) Miranda8.png|'Sunday Telegraph' - August (2010) Miranda7.png|'Sunday Telegraph' - August (2010) Miranda6.png|'Sunday Telegraph' - August (2010) Miranda5.png|'Sunday Telegraph' - August (2010) Miranda4.png|'Sunday Telegraph' - August (2010) Miranda3.png|'Sunday Telegraph' - August (2010) Miranda2.png|'Sunday Telegraph' - August (2010) Miranda1.png|'Sunday Telegraph' - August (2010) Miranda0.png|'Sunday Telegraph' - August (2010) Chriscolls1.png|'Who' (Australia) - April (2010) 001 (5)who.jpg|'Who' (Australia) - April (2010) Chris Colls PhotoShoot.jpg|'Who' (Australia) - April (2010) M3.jpg|'Who' (Australia) - April (2010) Post-22656-0-62248600-1341387242.jpeg|'Who' (Australia) - April (2010) 003 (4).jpg|'Sunday Telegraph' (Australia) - October (2009) 002 (3)chris.jpg|'Sunday Telegraph' (Australia) - October (2009) 00nm6.jpg|'Sunday Telegraph' (Australia) - October (2009) 001 (6)chris.jpg|'Sunday Telegraph' (Australia) - October (2009) 004 (4)chris.jpg|'Sunday Telegraph' (Australia) - October (2009) 005 (4).jpg|'Sunday Telegraph' (Australia) - October (2009) 002~151.jpg|'Who' (Australia) - April (2009) 156302-miranda-kerr.jpg|'Confidential' (Australia) - September (2008) Post-69305-0-12398200-1388686429.jpg|'Confidential' (Australia) - September (2008) Post-69305-0-50209600-1388686412.jpg|'Confidential' (Australia) - September (2008) Tumblr lxvwhvbrIu1r49h24o1 1280.jpg|'Confidential' (Australia) - September (2008) 004~54.jpg|'Confidential' (Australia) - September (2008) 3767 ABSydneyConfidential0908-05.jpg|'Confidential' (Australia) - September (2008) 3768 ABSydneyConfidential0908-06.jpg|'Confidential' (Australia) - September (2008) D5b42ad8fa86d6c6c07e11a9d7653919.jpg|'Confidential' (Australia) - September (2008) 3debfa8054c9ad7992ddd5af263bcb33.jpg|'Confidential' (Australia) - September (2008) 0a531cfa47780a76a97c53a7582848d7 (1).jpg|'Confidential' (Australia) - September (2008) 1541_ABSydneyConfidential0908-04.jpg|'Confidential' (Australia) - September (2008) 1540_ABSydneyConfidential0908-03.jpg|'Confidential' (Australia) - September (2008) 1539_ABSydneyConfidential0908-02.jpg|'Confidential' (Australia) - September (2008) 1538_ABSydneyConfidential0908-01.jpg|'Confidential' (Australia) - September (2008) Post-39751-1307389611.jpg|'Madison' - October (2007) Post-39751-1307389617.jpg|'Madison' - October (2007) Post-39751-1307389624.jpg|'Madison' - October (2007) Post-39751-1307389631.jpg|'Madison' - October (2007) Post-39751-1307389639.jpg|'Madison' - October (2007) Post-39751-1307389657.jpg|'Madison' - October (2007) 002~25.jpg|'Madison' - October (2007) Post-22656-0-07472100-1347448039.jpg|'Cleo' - September (2007) Post-39751-1307389605.jpg|'Cleo' - September (2007) 001~155.jpg|'Cleo' - September (2007) 002~111.jpg|'Cleo' - September (2007) 4192_Shot010001.jpg|'Madison' - August (2005) 009~21.jpg|'Madison' - August (2005) Campaigns 4be9bfb5jw1emyp0ty6sbj21g02601kx.jpg|'Royal Albert'- (2014) 8-Miranda Kerr LS 4.jpg|'Royal Albert'- (2014) 1-Miranda Kerr LS 24.jpg|'Royal Albert'- (2014) post-22656-0-60040200-1404539783.jpg|'Royal Albert'- (2014) 0.jpg|'Royal Albert'- (2014) 20140523_miranda_kerr_royakalbert_2.jpg|'Royal Albert'- (2014) 20140523_miranda_kerr_royakalbert_2_2.jpg|'Royal Albert'- (2014) 20140523_miranda_kerr_royakalbert_4.jpg|'Royal Albert'- (2014) E1402373772004_1.jpg|'Royal Albert'- (2014) Miranda Kerr LS 16 resize.jpg|'Royal Albert'- (2014) Miranda kerr with cup and saucer 5.jpg|'Royal Albert'- (2014) Miranda_Kerr_Teaware_Collection_Royal_Albert_2-800x557.jpg|'Royal Albert'- (2014) Miranda_Kerr_Teaware_Collection_Royal_Albert_3-800x533.jpg|'Royal Albert'- (2014) Miranda_Kerr_LS_50-1024x1024.jpg|'Royal Albert'- (2014) WRD-3501055_4.jpg|'Royal Albert'- (2014) WRD-3501210_4.jpg|'Royal Albert'- (2014) post-22656-0-94571900-1410433467.jpg|'Royal Albert'- (2014) Takano Yuri1.jpg|'Yuri Takano Beauty Clinic'- (2014) Post-39751-0-01269600-1396613806.jpg|'Yuri Takano Beauty Clinic'- (2014) Post-22656-0-06130100-1350382731.jpg|'David Jones' - Spring Racing (2012) Post-22656-0-84967700-1350381556.jpg|'David Jones' - Spring Racing (2012) Post-22656-0-99817200-1350382639.jpg|'David Jones' - Spring Racing (2012) TSD8873 wk112 SpringRacing 4.jpg|'David Jones' - Spring Racing (2012) Djchris2.jpg|'David Jones' - F/W (2011) Djpolicy1.png|'David Jones' - F/W (2011) 5b0b8caead1e365b37071fff6f9e52a6.jpg|'David Jones' - F/W (2011) 95855210.jpg|'David Jones' - F/W (2011) White9.jpg|'David Jones' - S/S (2010) White25.jpg|'David Jones' - S/S (2010) White3.jpg|'David Jones' - S/S (2010) D13203084441678758 1.jpg|'David Jones' - S/S (2010) White28.jpg|'David Jones' - S/S (2010) 001~215.jpg|'David Jones' - S/S (2010) Tumblr ltec18wQrd1r49h24o1 1280.jpg|'David Jones' - S/S (2010) Miranda kerr.png|'David Jones' - S/S (2010) 474492-miranda-kerr.jpg|'Seafolly' - (2007) 2007cataloguesenafolly.jpg|'Seafolly' - (2007) 12-goddess-miranda-kerr-seafolly-2007.jpg|'Seafolly' - (2007) 2007cataloguesemmafolly.jpg|'Seafolly' - (2007) 2007catalongueseafolly.jpg|'Seafolly' - (2007) 11331280.jpg|'Seafolly' - (2007) 11331402.jpg|'Seafolly' - (2007) 11331549.jpg|'Seafolly' - (2007) 11331453.jpg|'Seafolly' - (2007) 58719230.jpg|'Seafolly' - (2007) 90909364.jpg|'Seafolly' - (2007) 99341327.jpg|'Seafolly' - (2007) jhhg.jpg|'Seafolly' - (2007) miranda kerr.jpg|'Seafolly' - (2007) 002.JPG|'Seafolly' - (2007) 007.JPG|'Seafolly' - (2007) 015.jpg|'Seafolly' - (2007) 024.jpg|'Seafolly' - (2007) 027.jpg|'Seafolly' - (2007) 017.jpg|'Seafolly' - (2007) 031.jpg|'Seafolly' - (2007) 032.jpg|'Seafolly' - (2007) 2007Cajtalogueseafolly.jpg|'Seafolly' - (2007) 2007nnj.jpg|'Seafolly' - (2007) post-50167-1332595730.jpg|'Seafolly' - (2007) 3e79378559b72d93_Miranda_Kerr_goddess_2007_portrait_RBG.jpg|'Seafolly' - (2007) 995478-miranda-kerr.jpg|'Seafolly' - (2007) Photoshoot Sessions Serlin-37155-w1200-h800-f0.jpg|(2013) Post-76139-0-64402700-1428722329.jpg|(2013) post-22656-0-45808000-1391767175.jpg|(2013) post-22656-0-69150300-1391767127.jpg|(2013) post-22656-0-74823400-1391767096.jpg|(2013) post-22656-0-95357900-1391766986.jpg|(2013) tumblr_lz7favjjUZ1r49h24o1_1280.jpg|(2012) tumblr_ma7sh5PVsL1r49h24o1_1280.jpg|(2012) chriscolls.jpg|(2011) tumblr_lx5birwzhB1r49h24o1_1280.jpg|(2011) Bildschirmfoto-2011-12-22-um-17.58.36.png|(2011) Post-22656-0-44313500-1416212107.jpg|(2011) 945105606_chriscolls_11_123_1132lo.jpg|(2010) tumblr_ltpf7dGq1N1r49h24o1_1280.jpg|(2010) 43665_chriscolls_02_122_405lo.jpg|(2010) 43666_chriscolls_07_122_348lo.jpg|(2010) 43667_chriscolls_08_122_433lo.jpg|(2010) 43667_chriscolls_10_122_1144lo.jpg|(2010) 43670_chriscolls_13_122_152lo.jpg|(2010) 43670_chriscolls_14_122_67lo.jpg|(2010) 43672_chriscolls_15_122_690lo.jpg|(2010) 01~8chris.jpg|(2010) 02~3.jpg|(2010) 03~3chris.jpg|(2010) 93812_387063227540_169571172540_4429029_7256483_n_122_166lo.jpg|(2010) 05chris.jpg|(2010) post-22656-0-86613000-1411644691.jpg|(2009) Post-22656-0-18481600-1366699995.jpg|(2009) References *Official Blog *Serlin Management Category:Photographers Category:Cleo Category:Confidential Category:The EDIT Category:ELLE Category:Grazia Category:InStyle Category:Madison Category:Sunday Style Category:The Sunday Telegraph Category:The Sydney Style Category:WHO Category:David Jones Category:Royal Albert Category:Seafolly Category:2005 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014